


Don't Worry, Brother of Mine -/- There's Nothing to Fear

by TheMGMouse



Series: Days in the Asahina Household [2]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Ukyou has one fear and that leads him running to Hikaru. Or at least on the phone.





	Don't Worry, Brother of Mine -/- There's Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pick a name for it. So it has two story names until I make another that fits one of them.  
So- a short note about this series- is that some Brothers Conflict stories I write just focus on the brothers themselves so that will be in a new series that will debut next month -  
But other than that here is a story with two characters I don't write as often so :3  
Enjoy - Bananas!~

Ukyou tapped on the wall next to him, “Masaomi…?” He whispered, but the wall was silent except for the snoring.  
Ukyou sighed, it wasn’t like he had anything else to do… he sat up in bed and looked around, it was pitch black and somewhat soothing listening to the rain, until the low rumble of thunder echoed through the air.  
He took out his phone, It was still early in the evening in Germany, so he sent a text to Hikaru - he would still be up and likely to answer his phone, right?  
And he was right it didn’t take that long until Ukyou got a text back-  
“Yo.” Hikaru messaged followed by, “Hey - Ukyou? Isn’t like- 1 am there? Can’t sleep? Or got a cool project you’re working on??”  
Ukyou smiled, it was moments like these where he was thankful Hikaru traveled... , “No- thunderstorm…”  
“Ah… thunder scary to you still?” Hikaru sent after a few minutes.  
“Yeah-” Ukyou typed after flinching as he heard another loud roar of thunder and lightning lit up his room, “There’s a lot of lightning too.”  
“Poor thing-” Hikaru sent back, “Hey- my hands are tired- want to call? I’m not doing anything important.”  
Ukyou looked around and nodded, before smacking himself on the head realizing Hikaru couldn’t see him obviously! “Yeah - one sec…” He sighed and turned on the light.  
“Cool- call whenevs.” HIkaru sent.  
Ukyou looked around the lit-up room - it didn’t look nearly as scary this way with a light he knew. He smiled a bit and pressed the call button. He took a few to come into view but once he did, Hikaru grinned, “Hey, bro!”  
Ukyou laugehd, “H-hi-” He stuttered as more thunder roared in the background.  
Even HIkaru winced, “That’s terrifeying.” He commented.  
“Yeah. And you’re not even here and it’s scary.” Ukyou sighed, “How am I going to get to sleep now? Th-there’s sign of it stopping and I’ve got a big meeting tomorrow- not to mention- as luck has it I’ve only gotten about three hours of sleep and you KNOW how I am like without enough sleep… I really need the meeting to go well tomorrow too…”

Hikaru hummed every now and then as he listened to Ukyou explain his problem, “That is a problem… “ He bit his lip, “But it’s not unsolvable - let’s see…”  
Ukyou looked up at his phone staring at Hikaru wishing hopefully that Hikaru could teleport him into the beautiful evening of Munich he could see behind Hikaru’s head.  
“Try taking deep breaths and closing your eyes..” Hikaru suggested.  
Ukyou nodded before his light flickered and he let out a yelp.  
“It’s okay.” Hikaru said soothingly, “We won’t lose power… try it though..”  
“Okay…” Ukyou did as Hikaru suggested a couple of times before declaring it useless! And bemoaning the fact that he would never get to sleep to the point where Hikaru was bemoaning the fact as well… Hikaru sighed before an idea came into his head.  
“Hey- Ukyou- you still got headphones by any chance?” Hikaru asked, knowing how Fuuto and Yuusuke and pretty much anyone else in the family would steal them to use for themselves when their own were lost.  
“Of course- I keep my new ones in a locked box- “ Ukyou turned and then cursed, “Nevermind- I apparently gave them to Tsubaki for the night… What did you have in mind?”  
“Well… you know that song we used to sing aloud to like- forever ago?” Hikaru asked, eagerly.  
“… Sakura Kiss?” Ukyou asked, his face getting pink as he said it.  
“Yeah… why don’t we sing that? Just a couple lines- drown out the thunder a bit?” HIkaru smiled, “What do you say? A sing-along?”  
Ukyou pressed his lips together, “Don’t you think we’re a bit old for ‘sing-a-longs’?”  
“Don’t worry, brother of mine- you never outgrow ‘sing-a-longs’!” Hikaru grinned, before beginning the first couple lines and before Ukyou knew it, he was muttering the lyrics under his breath too…  
A while later his bed shook him awake as his alarm went off and he realized it was morning! He’d made it through the night - he turned off the alarm and looked at his clock, it was 5 am exactly, the exact time he wanted to wake up. There was a message from Hikaru letting him know that he ended the call and hoped Ukyou slept well. Ukyou sent a thank you message before walking to the window.  
Even though the storm was scary, the way it looked after, looked so clean, fresh and happy that in a way - it was all worth it. . . Then he turned and got ready to start the day - he had a meeting to ace!  



End file.
